Cigarettes are favored by many people. However, some substances, e.g., tobacco tar, carbon monoxide, are harmful for human body. Especially, the tobacco tar includes a dozen carcinogen ingredients, which greatly damage health of human body. Nowadays, smoking (traditional cigarettes) in public places has been gradually prohibited in many countries. However, it is painful for smokers to quit smoking. Therefore, many substitutes of cigarettes appear on the market, such as smoking cessation tablets and electronic cigarettes.
In an electronic cigarette, a cartridge is heated to form aerosol, which has a similar taste as that of the cigarette. The electronic cigarette has a similar appearance and similar taste as the cigarette, and does not generate harmful substances, such as tar, suspended particles. Accordingly, the electronic cigarette is becoming more and more favored by most users.
In an atomizer of an electronic cigarette of related art, an atomizing core is usually a replaceable element. When replacing the atomizing core, if tobacco liquid in the atomizer is not used up, the tobacco liquid will leak out when taking out the atomizing core, causing inconvenience to users and affecting normal use.